As prevention becomes more important in the field of modern medicine, efficient data collection and recording becomes a must. Our objective is to devise a system with a new type of data processing alorithm that allows a drastic reduction in memory needed for data storage. It will be achieved by using an innovative time-variant data compression technique. The main difference in data storage between traditional methods and our proposal is that ours will store the length of time an input signal is in the same aperture and the direction of the slope but not the value of the signal itself. The data storage rate automatically adapts to the slope of an input signal, thereby maintaining the accuracy of the stored signal. This will save considerable memory space by eliminating nonessential data. Enclosed is general information and a block diagram of the time-variant data compression system we would prepare for use in the medical arena. Phase I Results -- gain knowledge, build an inexpensive portable data storage device, test the device on medical data collection. Phase II Implications -- use this technique in portable arrythmia detection device; test the efficiency of data compression; develop a compression technique for reducing data and equal succeeding samples.